beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Draciel V
Draciel V is a Defense-type Beyblade that uses the Magnacore System. It was Max's fourth Beyblade. It evolves from Draciel F and evolves into Draciel V2. Bit Chip (BC): Draciel (V Version) The chip depicts Draciel. Attack Ring (AR): Ten Spike Ten Spike has a dark, metallic green color scheme. It has ten flat-shaped protrusions, five of which are smaller than the others, forming a star overall. In fact, each set of two small parts surrounding one longer and bigger protrusion is meant to resemble a turtle head and its paws. This means that the smaller pieces are mostly cut inwards to form the toes, whereas the bigger wings are rounded outwards. However, this odd combination of uneven, flat and still overall square-like protrusions, when hit, produces a lot of Recoil which knocks the Beyblade using it off balance. This Attack Ring would have at least benefited from having protrusions of even dimensions to form as much of a circle as possible. Ten Spike is the Draciel Attack Ring with the highest number of protrusions, and is therefore arguably the worst of them, suffering even more from the same flaws due to that. As such, following the trend of other Draciel Attack Rings, it has no use in any competitive combo. Weight Disk (WD): Ten Balance *'Weight:' 15 grams Spin Gear (SG): Neo Right Spin Gear (North Version) See Neo Right SG Blade Base (BB): Viper Metal Ball Unlike the previous Draciel Beyblades, Draciel V’s metal balls cannot be removed or inserted. This is a valuable attribute in Draciel S which would have provided it with more weight and therefore increased defensive ability. Another difference from the previous Draciel’s is that the metal balls in the base are located in the shaft. There are two metal balls in the shaft opposite each other, and the tip is similar to Draciel F’s in that it consists of a metal ball by itself. However, the tip of Draciel V isn’t fully free spinning. The base also has a magnetic rod, barring anything except the Spin Gears from the V and V2 series from being used with the this Blade Base. When a Magnacore (North or South) is attached, the Metal Pole converts to that polarity. This makes the metal balls stick to the magnetized shaft. Two main factors combine to make this Blade Base a bad choice for Defense, unlike its predecessors. Firstly the shaft containing the tip and metal balls is too long which means the base is high up, making it easy to knock off balance. The Beyblade also has bad LAD due to the notches on the base. The other factor is that the weight distribution of the Beyblade is faulty, the metal balls at the bottom bringing the center of gravity too close to the floor. Other Versions * Draciel V – Ito Yokado ver (White) * Draciel V – Light Blue (Random Booster 12 Version) * Draciel V - Gold Mekki (Gold Plated) Gallery Toyline DracielV box1.jpg|Takara Tomy Package Draciel V PACKAGED.jpg|Hasbro Package 20150209_962fea.JPG 20150209_d5a171.JPG Draciel V.jpg|Draciel V top and bottom Draciel Viper.jpg|Draciel V unassembled dracielv.jpg IMG_3633.JPG IMG_3634.JPG Draciel Viper attack ring.gif Ten Balance weight disk.gif Neo Right N Magnet spin gear.gif Draciel Viper Metal Ball base.gif Bey, 2002 Draciel V Parts & Stats.png Draciel V - Original Version File:DracielV top.jpg File:DracielV 3-4.jpg File:DracielV side.jpg File:DracielV down.jpg File:DracielV AR top.jpg File:DracielV AR down.jpg File:DracielV BB In.jpg File:RightMG North.jpg File:DracielV BB top.jpg DracielVSide.jpg Anime Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1 199733.jpg DracielV Anime.PNG|Draciel V in the anime. Imagem31.png File:Beyblade_season_2_episode_29_bad_seed_in_the_big_apple_english_dub_1000320.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 589800.jpg Overall Easily the most useless of the Draciel series as all of its signature parts have no uses, the only reason for buying this Beyblade would be for the 10 Balance Weight Disk and the Neo Right casings which can be obtained from other more useful Beyblades. This should only be purchased for collection purposes. Category:Stubs Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Defense Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Beyblades Category:Max's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades